first contact
by nanook3400
Summary: this story is about Jason Cromwell a JTF2 soldier that goes forward through time untill 9550. he ends up meeting naruto and the rest of the village after chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

This is my first story so please review and point out parts that don't sound right, if a name from an anime or story isn't spelt right please feel free to correct me.

Before I start I am going to just going to say that this chapter is going to be a short history that will help explain what's going on when the main story starts and how this all ties in with Naruto.

* * *

Jason Cromwell was just a regular JTF2 (Joint Task force 2) soldier well as regular as a Canadian special forces Sargent could be. He is a strong built man with brown hair cut in the standard military style haircut and stern green eyes. Jason was waiting on the parade ground for a VIP that was 5 minutes late but he didn't mind he was busy thinking about his date with Elizabeth Archer the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. He was snapped out of his thoughts from a loud screech coming from the VIP's car.

"Sargent Jason Cromwell of JTF2?" asked the VIP. "Yes sir" replied Jason with a crisp salute. "Come with me" said the VIP as he stepped back in the car. Jason followed and got into the back of the car "sir would you mind telling me what's going on?" "Negative Soldier you are to keep quit for this ride. All will be explained after we arrive." With this in mind Jason decided to look around the car. Inside the car all the windows were tinted in the back and Jason couldn't see in front because of the taxi like screen that was put in front of them except it was a black divider wall instead of the standard metal cage.

TIME SKIP

"Were here!" said the driver through the speakers. Jason exited the vehicle and looked around but he was surprised to find that they were in what looks like a bunker. "Follow me Sargent" said the VIP. Jason followed him to a line of soldiers he only recognised two of them Colonel Nick Anchor and Captain Elizabeth Archer. "Stand in line Soldier!" Jason hurried to the line standing beside a Russian Spetsnaz but he dismissed the thought of asking the man why he was here because the last thing he needs is to get a bad reputation with the VIP. "Alright I'm sure you all want an explanation as to why you are here well the simple truth is you all have been selected to go to the future! I know it sounds impossible but some of our world's greatest minds have been working on this!" the VIP moved his hands towards a bunch of human sized canisters. "This is the path to the future! All you have to do is stand inside the cryo chamber and you will be frozen till 9550. Now you won't be going there unarmed you will put your gear (weapons, clothes, ammo, etc.) into these lockers. Don't worry about them going bad and decomposing because we have a special storage agent (made for keeping anything from going bad) pumped into the air. We have also put vehicles in here but they aren't regular vehicles these are a hybrid electric mechanical power meaning that they use their momentum to create electricity and the sun's rays. There are two more bunkers like these one of them holds 5 tanks and a full crew for each and the second one holds 5 jets fully crewed and maintenance teams. Any questions?"

"Sir why are all these bunkers being made?" asked Jason. "Because we have been preparing for a nuclear apocalypse for quite some time now but now Terrorists have gotten their hands on the launch codes. We have exactly 2 days 10 hours 5 minutes and 30 seconds till impact all over the world. We have hand-picked you all because you are all orphans and fighting in the military so the loss of every one won't be so bad for all of you now there is no more time for chart you are to get into those cryo pods!" The VIP was holding back tears because only these men and women could survive the attack because he had to reveal the grave news to the public.

Jason was born with the ability to see through peoples emotional mask and could tell he was feeling bad about this whole thing but he dismissed it since it's not every day you here the world's about to end in two days. Jason stepped inside the cryo chamber and fell asleep for 7537years. When Jason woke up he felt the same way he felt when he heard the news. But he soon realised that he was now in the future. As he looked around he remembered that his stuff was in the locker. Once he got his gear he formed up with the reported to Colonel Nick Anchor "sir locked and loaded and ready to move out" "same here" came a female voice from behind Jason he turned to see Elizabeth Archer ready for combat "guess we won't get to go on our date huh?" Jason said with a sly grin "guess not" replied Elizabeth with a sad expression on her face. Jason put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "ok let's roll out" shouted Nick which echoed throughout the bunker. "Sir shouldn't we contact the other bunkers?" said the Russian Spetsnaz with a thick Russian accent. "Yes I'll do that while we're on our way. Load up the trucks leave nothing behind!" said Nick. As the big bunker doors opened everyone had the same thought on their minds: what does the world look like now? The platoon started to drive out of the bunker slowly letting their eyes adjust to the sun. The platoon was shocked that the world looked similar to the normal world just with no buildings in sight and a lot of trees. Jason's say something shiny in the trees. He pointed it out to Nick but by the time he looked all that was left was a swaying of the branches from whatever that was there leaving. As they moved through the forest they came to a dirt path. "let's follow this path maybe it will lead us to a village or something but stay alert we don't know what is around here" said Nick they finally stopped outside of these massive gates made of wood. Above the door was a picture of a leaf except that it was not exactly a leaf it was swirled around the middle with an arrow like front and a line as the back tail.

* * *

Sorry to end it there but I want to know what you think so far. My plan for this is to introduce this company to the village right after the battle with pein and I think I'll jump from naruto to Jason so that it keeps things interesting. ~ Nanook3400


	2. Chapter 2 first contact : A new start

Here is chapter 2 I'll try to make it longer than the first one.

* * *

Nick, Jason, Elizabeth, and the Russian stepped out of the hummer and stood in front of the gate as it opened revealing 2 teenagers about 16 and 15 years old in what looks like green tactical vests with scrolls sticking out of the pouches. But that wasn't what everyone was looking at they were looking past the two guard at the huge crater. "We got in a fight with pein" said the 16 year old guard reading their thoughts but wasn't aware that they didn't come from the leaf or another neighboring country's (I'm not sure if they are country's or nations).

"Who is pein?" asked Nick the young guard replied with "he is an Akatsuki member" "what's the akatsuki?"Asked Nick. "Have you been living under a rock your whole life?" Jason heard this and couldn't help but Join the conversation. "Yes we have I'm surprised you were able to create a light bulb that big!" said Jason while he pointed to the sun. Elizabeth heard this and gave him a punch to his shoulder "ow! I was only kidding!". "Don't mind my friend here he's just mad because the city is in ruins and he's stuck on guard duty follow me and I'll bring you to the Hokage" said the 16 year old guard.

Jason, Nick, Elizabeth, and the Russian followed the guard to a tent. "Hokage-sama these four ninja arrived at the gate I don't know what village they came from but they arrived here on strange machines and weird weapons". "hey there's nothing weird about a M4 carbine it can kill a man from 500m – 600m away and can fire anywhere from 700-950 rounds a minute" said Nick a bit defensive for his rifle that saw him through 4 tours of duty in Afghanistan. The Hokage just looked at Nick surprised by this little snippet of information. "you are dismissed" she said to the guard "I am tsunade one of the three legendary sannin of the leaf and Hokage of this village!" "That's quit the introduction mam I am Colonel Nick from the … er I guess we can call it the future expeditionary force or something like that we will need to come up with a name latter but for now all you need to know is that we come from the past" explained Nick "how is this possible? You're standing in front of me so you aren't ghosts from the past. What the hell are you?" after an hour of explaining the group finally explained it and since the village has to rebuild the Hokage decided to expand the walls and give a section to the soldiers to build a base as long as the soldiers fought for the leaf village. (The air strip for the jets was built somewhere else because all the noise the jets create).

Time skip

"Sir the construction is complete but I don't think that the Village guards are too happy with having to protect us. They think that we don't belong here and wish to throw us out on our asses" said Jason. "That's because we don't belong here we belong in the past but there is nothing we can do about it now. If you had a complaint you should have voiced in while we first arrived in the bunker. Anyways that's not important right now. You have been asked to have a meeting with the Hokage at 1200 sharp." Explained Nick slightly pissed that Jason has to meet with the hokage. "This leaves me what like an hour to get shit faced drunk right?" asked Jason with a smirk on his face knowing damn well just saying this would piss his superior right off but the truth was he really needed a drink after all that was going on. Nick Just sighed and waved him off. Jason set out to the bar. When he got there he was still dressed in full tac-gear and attracted the attention of the bar tender. After ordering a bottle of sake he noticed three girls one with red eyes and a matching dress and the second one had purple hair and a katana and the third one had a spiky pony tail and was wearing a trench coat with fish nets.

The three where all hunched together looking up at Jason every once and a while talking with very low voices. Jason ignored this and went back to drinking his sake until a drunken Russian appeared beside him "Hey Jason can you believe this place doesn't sell Vodka! (Sorry to anyone that takes offense to this) like what kind of bar is this how do they have all these customers? They must not have any taste buds or something" said the Russian. Jason found out his name was Nikolai (it's a common name)

"Shut the fuck up (this story is rated T so don't give me crap for this) do you want to be kicked out?" said Jason because of all the stares at him and Nikolai. "Do you have a problem or something do you want to take this outside?" shouted the Russian making the Purple haired lady intervene it was then that Jason realised that she was wearing a mask of a cat and remembered that only the villages special forces where the masks of animals and are there to keep the peace. "Calm down sir you've had too much to drink please leave." asked the Anbu member "how about you go back to sitting and act pretty while me and my friend here deal with this." Said Nikolai with a snarl "sorry about my friend here I'll take him back to base" replied Jason to the Anbu member. The Anbu Just nodded and returned to her friends.

Jason walked the drunk back to base. Jason looked at the clock and saw that he had only 10 minutes so he left the room in a slight hurry. Once Jason arrived he noticed a teenager in an orange jumpsuit with blood covering the front of his Jacket and cuts all over his face. He only got a quick glance at the boy before he left the office. "You arranged a meeting for me?" asked Jason not sure what the meeting was for. "Yes this is to discuss your men getting trained in Ninjutsu so that we may send you on missions" replied the Hokage. "With all due respect the men are not mine to command and our Rifles and other weapons is more than a match for your ninja." "Maybe in hand to hand combat but what if the enemy uses genjutsu or worse are you prepared for that?" countered the Hokage. But before the two could continue their conversation a shinobi appeared in the center of the room with a swirl of leaves. Before the Hokage could ask the meaning of this the Shinobi started to speak while spitting blood all over the floor. "Hokage-sama the Iwa Ninja are attacking a settlement close by you need to send a team now!" the Hokage heard all of this and saw a chance to test the Villages newest soldiers. "Alright Jason if you're so sure about your soldiers being the best of the best go on." Tsunade said with a grin. Jason just turned on his heel and started sprinting out the door yelling orders into his Radio.

* * *

Finally this Chapter is finished the next chapter will have naruto as the main character telling his side of the story after fighting pein. I've also made a couple adjustments to the story line like Danzo is no longer the Hokage while tsunade is unconscious and I have a surprise for the next chapter. Talk to you later remember point out flaws in my story if you see any.


End file.
